<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It started with a Sugar Cube by FandomFicsxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618170">It started with a Sugar Cube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFicsxx/pseuds/FandomFicsxx'>FandomFicsxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Real Hunger Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Katniss Everdeen, POV President Snow, Peeta is the dad, Pregnant Katniss Everdeen, Relationship(s), Vomiting, mentions of death/dying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFicsxx/pseuds/FandomFicsxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 6 months since Katniss and Peeta emerged the victors of the 74th Hunger Games and they have to do it again but this time only one wins, only one comes out.<br/>With added weight on Katniss what will happen, will she try and save Peeta or herself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Johanna Mason &amp; Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark &amp; Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren) &amp; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren), Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Johanna Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Real Hunger Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fanfic so it will probably be bad and also i don't know how to write romance so it will probably be cringe worthy.<br/>I was inspired be @Nashville12 and @Finn4, check out their stuff its really good, better than mine. BTW if you haven't guessed this is gonna be kinda Katnick (Finnink/Katniss).<br/>Please leave Kudos, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Happy Reading!!!<br/>🔥🌊🍞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Katniss Everdeen, or as the Capitol know me, the girl on fire.</p><p>I get up early this morning to set out for the woods. My legs automatically lead the way lead the way leaving my mind to wander freely. I find myself thinking about the manicure that Snow has booked for me and Peeta tomorrow.</p><p>Effie was the one who came to tell us about it. 'Oh how fabulous it is to see you Katniss' she had said. 'Now, I have the most amazing news for you. President Snow has booked you and Peeta a manicure as a victory present, of course all the victors get one.'</p><p>'Hey Catnip.' This familiar voice brings me back to my senses. I have arrived at the 'electrified' fence and Gale is stood there with his arms outstretched so I run into them and say.</p><p>'Hey Gale, I think today would be the best day to tell you,' I pull away form his embrace and find that he is wearing a questioning expression that makes me giggle.</p><p>'Tommorow I am going to the Capitol for a thing to do with my nails, i think Effie called it a manicure, no it was something else, but anyway I don't even want to do it because we get put to sleep and you know I like having control of my own body and know whats happening to it' I begin speaking really fast as I do when I'm nervous.</p><p>'Calm down Cat, wait did you say we.'</p><p>'Me and Peeta.' I say looking around then lock my gaze on him. 'Any way can we go hunting now I dont really want any Peacekeepers coming and finding us here.'</p><p>'OK'</p><p>🌊</p><p>By the time i get home later I hear the village clock strike 3. I enter Victors village and Prim comes up to me and hugs me round the belly.</p><p>'Hey little duck,' I say. 'wanna go get some cookies off Peeta.' Just as i suggest this it starts to snow, lightly.</p><p>'Yeah but lets hurry this looks like it could turn into a blizzard anytime soon and i wouldn't like to be out in it.'</p><p>As the snow starts getting heavier we wrap our arms around each other waist and charge towards Peeta's house. I knock on the door.</p><p>'Come in.' says a gravely voice from inside. I gently push the door and to my surprise its open. As prim and i walk in there is a gust of warm air that smells of freshly baked bread, Peeta's smell. I look around the room and don't see Peeta, or anyone.</p><p>'Down here Kat.' I look down and see Peeta sat on the floor. I dont know how he got down there but i know why he cant get up, his prosthetic leg is at an angle that it would be an impossible task for him to get up. Then suddenly i hear a loud roar form outside.</p><p>'SHIT' i cry and then realize Prim is stood next to me and wince. 'Prim can you come here and help me.'</p><p>Together we get Peeta back up on his feet and sit him on the sofa.</p><p>'Peeta can you remember how you got down there.' asks Prim.</p><p>Peeta sits with his head in his hand clearly wracking his brain.</p><p>'No...I....I can't remember.' he finally says 'I must have banged my head. But Kat I think you two should stay the night no one should go out in that.' He says referring to the blizzard.</p><p>🌊</p><p>7 hours later Prim is asleep in the spare room and Peeta is leading me up the stairs to his room, smelling of nothing but but the warm cookies we had for supper. The storm still howling outside.</p><p>When i get to his room i take off my pants, receiving a catcall off Peeta, and snuggle up into his bed with him.</p><p>'Peeta have you ever had sex before?'</p><p>'Ermm...yeah I have, with Delly Cartwright, on my 16th birthday.'</p><p>'Wooo, you love her then.'</p><p>'No, i love you.' He says tapping me on the nose like a baby. 'I know lets play truth or dare'</p><p>'OK. But one rule OK and no changing the rules. Your'e not allowed to dare me to have sex with you OK.'</p><p>'OK. I'll go. Truth or Dare.'</p><p>'Dare.'</p><p>'Ermm...okay...oh I got one. I dare you to make love to me.</p><p>'Wait but... you... but... i.... you found a fucking loophole didn't you.' I say wilst he grins. 'OK then I'll have sex with you, or make love to you.'</p><p>As Peeta nods his head we take off our clothes. He sits int the middle of the bed and I get onto his lap and gently fit my lips to his. I press my tongue against his lips and he lets me in deepening the kiss.</p><p class="">Then my hand gradually slides out of its current position and gently stroke the back of his neck and back.</p><p class="">His arms then move up to my neck to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he slides his fingertips down my neck and they come to rest on the slight curve of my hip.</p><p>Finally he pulls his head back and whispers 'Kat don't you think I should take off my leg.'</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cheeky Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this has taken me a while to post, I had a bit of writers block, I think part of that is because I did a POV President Snow in this chapter. Oh and also sorry for the length, it's pretty short, no screw that it's VERY short. lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning Peeta wakes me up at around 7 so Effie doesn't start screeching at us saying we have to reschedule every second of every minute of our lives.</p><p>Even though the manicure is scheduled for 10 we have to be in the Capitol for 9. Probably so Snow can torture me with the memories made there.</p><p>Once Peeta leaves to wake Prim and finish breakfast I go to the bathroom and wash my face. Seeing as I didn’t plan to stay I Peeta’s I will have sex breath for Snow. Lovely</p><p>I go downstairs to get my breakfast. Peeta has made French toast with blueberries.</p><p>I grab one and pop it in my mouth sneakily while Peeta’s back is turned. Prim catches me and I press a single finger to my lips as the sweet tartness of the berry explodes in my mouth. She just giggles.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV President Snow:</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>‘President Snow sir. We found something you would like to see.’ Plutarch says.</p><p>What could it be?</p><p>If it has to do with that Katniss Everdeen, then I don’t know what I'll do.</p><p>Maybe lock her up and throw away the keys.</p><p>No. I need to keep reminding myself. She is a victor now, I can’t just do anything to her. The Capitol citizens love her and Peeta. ‘The star-crossed lover of District 12.’ I don’t believe it.</p><p>‘I don’t care, just do what I said. Impregnate Katniss Everdeen. I don’t care if there is something wrong with her. Better she die, than I have to bother with her the rest of my life.’</p><p>And with that Plutarch leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, <br/>Sorry I haven't updated this in a few weeks I'm still trying to figure out the plan for it and that stuff, but I will try and update it a week or two.<br/>Sorry again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>